Transformers Term Guide
by EverlastPrime259
Summary: Transformer terminology can be challenge to old and new readers and writers. Especially since they have such a vast amount of cannon series and differences throughout the Transformers fandom and shows itself. Please share to help out fellow Transformers fans :)
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! CONTINUE TO READ THIS, PROMISE IT'S SHORT!

I know I haven't been such a long time since I posted anything but I wanted to get this out so everyone can get the help they need, especially with Transformers having so many terms, I hope this helps though.

This is a complete list of what I have found while reading and mostly from the TFwiki itself. This is a list consisting of different functions, and general terms that fellow fans should know. I hope this helps new fans, old fans, readers, and writers and whoever may need to know some terminology.

While some it I personally never have seen, doesn't mean it hasn't been used and isn't there. If there is something I am missing, please comment or message me what I am missing so I can add it as fast as I can. I will not get mad at all as I know I might have missed something. So here is the list of lists for terms, please enjoy and hopes this helps everyone :)

This will be cross posted on Wattpad as well under the name EverlastPrime

Now with that said, if you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it ( Thus, I do not own any of this and take no credit as it goes to the proper owners. The only thing I own is putting them all in this list and my own words that are pointed out in parenthesis like this.) These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy, but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term.

Here we go, Enjoy and hope this helps! :)

Also, I do update as I get new information, so anything I don't have or is wrong, let me know and I will update it ASAP, thanks :)

~ Everlast Prime


	2. Section 1: Head Area

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Heart:_

 **Pump-** physical heart, moves energon throughout the body

 **Spark-** Heart ( seems to also be known as **Energon Converter** but I have never seen this used personally. )

 **Heart space-** spark chamber and heart/soul

 **Mitotic Spark-** Some sparks are mitotic which allow a Transformer to separate into more than one part while still being a single Transformer. ( Personally I have not seen this but for more information please check out the TFwiki site for more information.)

(An example of this is with Armanda Tital Wave. This example was given to me by Thunderhoof110 thanks for the help 😁)

 **Prime Spark ( Spark)-** The Prime Spark has been entrusted by Primus to at least three different Transformers from two different dimensions. It is in some way shared by them all. Transformers known to have possessed the Prime Spark include Unicron Trilogy cartoon continuity Optimus Prime and Beast Wars continuity Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal. ( I have seen and read many things on Transformers and I have personally never seen this so please make sure it is being used correctly and within the correct timeline and series.)


	3. Section 2:Head,Chest,Back,Arm,leg armor

**_Hey I will be putting up a similar warning every chapter just so I keep my back covered legally, sorry if it gets annoying and new stuff will be separate from it._**

**_Now with that said, if you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Head:_

 **Mouth piece -** (look at G1 Optimus Prime for the best idea as to what it is)

 **Visor -** protects the optics from explosions and shrapnel. (Look at Jazz for what that looks like)

 _Chest and back armor:_

 **Chestplate-** Chest armor

 **Back plate-** ( Plating in the back of a Cybertronian to protect their back)

 **Mid-section plating-** ( This is self explanatory, basically this is armor for your midsection where your abs are, if you are using the human body as a reference.)

 _Arm armor:_

 **Gantlets-** lower half of your arm and you wrist as well ( I got this from CommentsByGalaxy since they knew it and I had no definition originally so this definition was given to me by them)

 **Shoulder pads-** ( This is also self explanatory, so I won't bore you by telling you... it is armor for the shoulders)

 **Arm guard-** ( Arm armor, I assume for the forearms mostly)

 _Lower armor:_

 **Skirt plates-** ( waist armor is what I assume this is for, assuming it is before the groin area if you compare their body to a humans)

 **Aft plate/ Skid plate-** ( Butt armor)

 **Thigh guard-** ( Self explanatory, armor for the thighs. This is just a more specific name if needed, this is it. )

 **Ankle guard-** ( So a guard for the ankle)


	4. Section 3: Chest Area

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all.  
_**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** ** _If it is in **parenthesis** , (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._****

 _ **Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)  
**_

 _Chest:_

 **Chassis / Thoraxal Cavity-** Chest ( have seen used for this) body

 **Breast plates-** femme chest area

 **Hexa-Lateral Scapula, Shoulder blades / Upper Back-** Back, or upper back ( depends on what you are referring to is what you use if you use Scapula and shoulder blades)

 **Bipedalism cord/ Back Strut-** Spine

 **Intakes-** lungs


	5. Section 4: Arms

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can.)_**

 _Arms:_

 **Arms / Restarlueus-** Arms

 **Bitarlueus Forearm / Lower Arm-** Forearms

 **Servo(s)-** Hand(s)

 **Digits-** Fingers


	6. Section 5: Lower Body ( not armor)

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Lower body:_

 **Pelvis:** Pelvis

 **Aft / Skid-Plate-** Butt

 **Tibulen-** Thighs (Top part of the leg / Thigh)-

 **Cadulen-** Calves (Bottom part of the leg / Calves)

 **Pede(s)-** Foot ( Feet) (the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.)

 **Heel Struts-** (also sometimes referred to as High Heels) are part of Transformer anatomy. They are common on Transformers who have a relatively low foot surface area whose point-of-contact is concentrated somewhere forward of the ankle joint.

 **Stabilizing servos-** Legs ( I've heard them call them just legs as well. Legs and this term are split half and half with how often they seem to be used. )


	7. Section 6: Heart

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Heart:_

 **Pump-** physical heart, moves energon throughout the body

 **Spark-** Heart ( also seems to be known as an **Energon Converter** , or a **Laser Core.** both function the same but Spark is the most common one in the majority of the known fandom. If this gets damaged, the Bot will cease to function aka die)

 **Heart space-** spark chamber and heart/soul

 **Mitotic Spark-** Some sparks are mitotic which allow a Transformer to separate into more than one part while still being a single Transformer. ( Personally I have not seen this but for more information please check out the TFwiki site for more information.)

(An example of this is with Armanda Tital Wave. This example was given to me by Thunderhoof110 thanks for the help 😁)

 **Prime Spark ( Spark)-** The Prime Spark has been entrusted by Primus to at least three different Transformers from two different dimensions. It is in some way shared by them all. Transformers known to have possessed the Prime Spark include Unicron Trilogy cartoon continuity Optimus Prime and Beast Wars continuity Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal. ( I have seen and read many things on Transformers and I have personally never seen this so please make sure it is being used correctly and within the correct timeline and series.)


	8. Section 7: Procrssor ( Brain) parts

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Processor ( brain) parts:_

 **Central/Cerebral/Core processor-** refer to the same thing, possibly the mechanical equivalent of a biological brain. When these terms are used in figures of speech, they seem to be used in place of "mind" or "(metaphorical) heart".

 **Logic processor-** Logic processors process the information a Transformer is receiving and determine how much sense it makes. How these correlate with logic circuits is unstated.

 **Meta processor-** Meta processors are processors which process a Transformer's conception of reality itself. 'Meta processor' might be the Generation 1 term for Cerebral processor, but it could also be just a part of it.

 **Vocal Processor-** Vocal processors convert electronic data intended for verbal communication into audible signals and allow Transformers to speak to their comrades

 **Power chip rectifiers-** are a piece of Transformer anatomy which gives its possessor special powers that other Transformers do not have.

 **Battle computer-** A battle computer is a component of Transformer anatomy that governs their ability to fight in battle. ( Prowl is popular with having this)

 **Cranial Chamber-** ( Not really defined but I believe that it means to do something similar to a skull for humans since it sounds like it protects their processor. This is only from what I saw it say. )

 **Memory Core-** A place where memories are stored

 **Turbo-balance thrusters-** are a component of Transformer design which allows them to maintain their balance when doing ninja moves. Humans don't have them. ( This is only used in Transformers Animated)


	9. Section 8: Systems ( Functions as well)

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Systems:_ ** _  
_**

 **Automatic repair systems-** As the name states, they automatically repair damage done to a Cybertronian and Transformer

 **Figure alteration systems-** Figure alteration systems allow a Transformer to transform. Using Nucleon as fuel converts these systems into Energy Storage Reactors, eliminating the Transformation ability.

 **Guidance systems-** Also known as guidance circuits, laser guidance computers, and target computers. Guidance systems serve as a safety check on a Transformers' actions in a chaotic battle to help prevent casualties due to friendly fire. The guidance systems sends out signal identifies in order to distinguish friend from foe. This process slows the reaction time of the Transformer. This side effect can be minimized if the Transformer memorizes the look of their enemies.

 **Propulsion systems-** Propulsion systems are various systems which allow Transformers to achieve Flight. Cybertronians have integrated propulsion systems which allow them to fly smoothly through atmosphere and the vacuum of space.

 **Navigational systems-** Navigational systems are the various systems which help a Transformer navigate and locate coordinates.

 **Weapons systems-** Weapons systems are the offensive and defensive capabilities that are employed by a Transformer. They usually take the form of energy weapons, yet they also include missiles launchers, projectile weapons, and melee weapons.


	10. Section 9: Programming Programs

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Programming/ Programs involved in the programming:_

 **Combating programming-** Combat programs are programs which allow Transformers to adequately perform in combat situations.

 **Cyber-limbic programming-** Swindle, Swindle  & Swindle had a Transmetal driver (( refereed as Datasphere is a small spherical device that Megatron obtained while on prehistoric Earth, exactly how he came across it is unknown, look for Beast wars)) software patch to cyber-limbic programs to deal with uncontrolled outlier abilities.

 **Humility programming-** Humility programs are the basic programs that allow Transformers to feel humility, shame, and a sense of place. Ironhide believes that humility programming is best installed via fists. It's highly unlikely that Optimus Prime would agree with that.

 **Personality programming-** Personality programs are the programs which set Transformers apart from regular machines. Only Vector Sigma can grant true personality programs to robots

 **Predictive programming-** Predictive programs are programs which allow Transformers to predict where shots are going to be fired and where an enemy is likely to strike in combat. Very advanced, they make hitting a Transformer in open space very hard. But not impossible

 **Timing programming-** Timing programs are the programming that modulates the speed at which Transformers speak or react.

 **Bio-mechanical aura-** is a field around a Transformer that is generated by their primary system programs (i.e. their personality programs). It can be used to identify a Transformer and determine whether they're dead or not.


	11. Section 10: Sensor types

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Sensors:_

 **Audio sensors-** Audio Sensors are a component of anatomy that allows them to hear sounds in their environment. Some are more acute than others, allowing recording of normally inaudible frequencies. Can be enhanced but its not specified how that is possible

 **Photocells-** Photocells are either a component of, or a synonym for optical sensors. They can be shattered in battle, though this appear to be more of an annoyance than a serious injury

 **Back/ shoulder sensors-** scenes that can help you detect approaching people. It is unknown how common this is though.

 **Equilibrium sensors-** Equilibrium sensors help a Transformer keep their sense of balance.

 **Olfactory sensors-** Olfactory sensors are a sensor unit used to detect the scents of others. It is very common in animal based Transformers.

 **Optical sensors-** The optics on a Transformer mostly seem to perform in an identical way to human eyes, including all the flaws, such as the ability to be dazzled by bright light sources pointed directly at them. Atmospheres with a high particle content may require windshield wipers to keep optic sensors clear. While all Transformers can usually be assumed to see in the same visual spectrum of colors than humans see in, there are obviously exceptions who are completely color-blind, and some Transformers demonstrate different perceptions (usually wherever the plot calls for it). Optical sensors typically came in visored and non-visored varieties. Sometimes on the same are also some of the Transformers possessed of Optic weaponry.

 **Targeting sensors-** Targeting sensors are sensors which help a Transformer locate and identify a hostile entity.

 **Surveillance packages-** Many Transformers possess sensor packages that allow them to record surveillance data for later review.


	12. Section 11: Circuits

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Circuits:_

 **Circuits** \- are an essential part of the anatomy of mechanical beings, especially Transformers. They regulate a diverse range of functions, not all of which are equally applicable in differing eras of Cybertronian history.

 **Bio-circuits-** not really stated but they are vital to the Cybertronians and health ( From what I know they are lights under the armor and on the from underneath the armor itself.)

 **Brain circuits-** can be known as **cerebro- circuits.** Brain circuits are vital circuits which maintain a Transformer's intelligence as well as a part of their personality.

 **Chameleon circuits-** are advanced circuitry that allows a Transformer to better disguise themselves from detection by others. like camouflage

 **Conflict circuits-** Apparently the part of a Transformer's brain that decides how to respond to a challenge.

 **Electro circuits-** are a component within Transformer anatomy, but their purpose is unclear. Anti-electrons attack such circuits and cause severe glitches to occur in a Transformer. May refer to other circuits as well.

 **Equilibrium circuits-** control a Transformer's sense of balance. They also prevent Transformers from enjoying carnival rides

 **Logic circuits-** component of Transformer anatomy that is charged with intelligence and reasoning out confusing that another Transformer has no logic circuits is a common (mild) slur on their character.

 **Memory circuits-** component of Transformer anatomy that allows access to memories. They can be bypassed in order to make a Transformer "forget" certain things, such as who their enemies are.

 **Auxiliary memory circuits-** Located in the chest. Transformers may download their memories and personalities to this location.

 **Morale circuits-** when powered up, can be connected to other systems around a Transformer's body to provide a boost to those systems, as well as a feeling of general well-being. Nervecircuits. Some of a Transformer's nervecircuits are found in the head. They are affected by the uploading of circuit boosters, sometimes resulting in paralysis for the user. Chirolinguistics is a form of communication in which the "speaker" stimulates the nervecircuits in the "listener's" fingers, wrist and palm.

 **Neural circuits-** (I'm assuming like brain circuits. Or like how humans have the neural network. Also look at Morale circuits to see more of what they are talking about)

 **Oral circuits-** like voice box. It is unknown how, if at all, the vocal processor and oral circuits are related. They may coexist, or they may be different devices which serve the same purpose.

 **Personality circuits-** what it sounds like

 **Reason circuits-** are a component of Transformer anatomy that governs their capacity to reason. They are evidently distinct from logic circuits

 **Security circuits-** A Transformer's security circuits prevent outside intrusion onto their computers.

 **Servo circuits-** are essential for a Transformer to remain standing. Without them, Transformers collapse as if paralyzed.

 **Shielding circuitry-** In order to better disguise themselves on Earth, Wheeljack installed shielding circuitry into the Autobots. These circuits allowed the Autobots to slide a metal sheet over their Autobot insignias in alternate mode, hiding them from view.

 **Transform circuits-** Part of the transformation cog. ( Tcog) Transform circuits or transformation circuits apparently govern the electronic activation of a Transformer's conversion into any alternate mode(s). Damage to them may make a Transformer unable to initiate a change, or successfully complete one.

 **Truth circuits** \- measure and assess the accuracy (or possibly credulity) of spoken statements (kinda like Pinocchio's nose, but more high-tech).


	13. Section 12: Medical body functions

_I_ ** _f you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Medical related functions/ body functions: ( the last three are for M rated writers so skip the last three if you are not interested in M rated terms)_

**Coolant (fluid):** bodily fluids, if they aren't bleeding; saliva, etc

 **Fuel lines** : Veins

 **Mesh:** equivalent to human skin

 **Oil-** This is frequently used as lubricants, fuels, and solvents.

 **CNA** \- standing variously for Cyber/Nano Algorithms and/or Cybernucleic Acid—is the genetic material that determines what Transformers are like. Tinkering with this material can be dangerous and can have long-lasting, negative effects. CNA contains a Transformer's hard-coded design schematics which, like genetic data, appear to be stored in the spark itself. It is sometimes known as **Sourcecode.**

 **Cables/ Pistons -** Muscles (It depends on the area in question. or universe I think)

 **Plating/ Protoform-** skin

 **T-Cog-** The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.

 **Online/Offline-** alive/dead, sometimes awake/asleep ( Be careful of how you use it because there is such a difference between asleep and dead. Be specific or clear if you are writing, just as a warning because I have not made it clear and people thought I killed someone...so please be careful just as a warning )

 **Field-** sensing range of emotions—similar to a humans face/countenance, but wider and less determined by body language.

 **Mecha molars-** are found in the mouths of Transformers, or at least in the mouths of those who transform into animal-based forms. They require maintenance, such as filing down corrosion, but the process may leave one's jaw sticky and in need of lubricant. It may also be like a tooth.

 **Asynchronous transfer adapter-** A Transformer's asynchronous transfer adapter is located somewhere in the lower back region. For example, A long day of swinging a sword or an Energon weapon can cause this particular piece of the anatomy to ache severely. If you're Strongarm, just a few minutes of swinging an Energon weapon can be cause for this complaint.

 **Blank-** is a protoform which lacks a spark. A blank represents two parts of the three-part protoform system, lacking only a motivating life-force. Blanks are used to provide replacement bodies when a Transformer is so badly damaged they cannot be repaired; a complete transplant of the injured spark core will bring a Blank to life, shaping it in accordance to their hard-coded design schematics.

 **New Body-** It is not uncommon at all for a single Transformer to change body form many times across their life-span. The ease with which they can do so depends on the continuity's technology level. In some, changing bodies requires an extensive full-body rebuild and tends to be resource-draining and even dangerous. Sometimes, however, all it takes is to transplant their brain or personality program into a compatible new body. Other times, the existing body itself will be "reformatted" on the spot using a scan of a local compatible alt-mode.

 **Core consciousness-** If the spark is the soul of a Transformer, the core consciousness is the mind - the sum total of their personality, intelligence and memory. Unlike the spark itself, it can be backed up, but to little effect if the spark itself is lost.

 **Destronium-** is an essential substance for building Decepticons. The genuine material's properties are unknown, save that it allows the creation of substances sturdier than normal Earthly ones for building servos and such. However, its Earth-made synthetic equivalent is incredibly unstable. Moving it at high speed makes it incredibly volatile, risking detonation within a matter of minutes. ( This is used in Transformers Animated)

 **Spontaneous Recoloration** \- refers to the temporary or permanent alteration of a Transformer's exostructure, usually in response to an energy surge. Usually (but not always) this external color change signifies a higher energy-state within the Transformer's body accompanied by increased (or even entirely new)abilities.

Spontaneous recoloration is similar to reformatting. _Unlike_ reformatting, which wreaks wholesale physical alterations to the transformer's physical form, recoloring is completely cosmetic. For unknown reasons, spontaneous recoloration does not uniformly re-tint existing surface pigments, but may result in completely different color arrangements, or even add entirely new "badass" detailing, such as flames or racing should not be confused with surface coatings such as electrum or a silver coat.

 **Electrum-** is a golden liquid with the special property of bonding to metal and rendering it virtually indestructible. This property is a result of its unique nature; electrum is an _element_ with a _molecular structure_. It's also considered an alloy when in its bonded form. Liquid electrum is combustible, but it has a considerably higher spark-point than liquid Energon — a stray blaster shot will not ignite it, but a direct high-power shot will. Electrum-augmented Transformers turn a golden color.

 **Symbiote-** symbiote or symbiont is a class of Transformer that spends much of its existence living within the exostructure of another Transformer. Though sometimes displaying minimal intelligence, symbiotes are fully sparked Transformers in their own right.

 **Voice Box-** is a bio-mechanism that allows a Transformer to talk in English. Without the aid of a voice box, a Transformer can only communicate via electronic noises, which can be interpreted by other Transformers, but not generally by humans

 **Mech Fluid-** is a substance that exists in Transformers. It seems to be analogous to blood in conversation and metaphor, but its actual function has not been expanded on, nor its link to any of the other fluids Transformers have been seen to have inside them over the years.

 ** _M RATED SECTION:_**

 **Spike-** dick

 **Valve:** vagina  
( femmes and mechs have both a valve and spike from my knowledge on the limited M rated fanfiction in Transformers)

 **Clitnub/mouse/external node:** clit


	14. Section 13: Frame Vehicle Info

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Frame/ Vehicle Information:_

 **Frame-** body/ body structure can be used with this term

 **Frame-type-** Seeker (jets), flier, car, truck, construction vehicle, emergency vehicle, motorcycle etc

 **Alt-mode-** known as Alternate mode which means vehicle mode (jet, truck, car, etc)

 **Root-mode-** bipedal/expressive mode (humanoid/animalistic? body) Alt-mode/Trans-Alt-mode: designated one mode, and moving to another (EX; car-to-jet, etc)

 **Seekers:** Flier frame-types whose alt-modes are jets—often they form trines as a hierarchy

 **Trine-** a Seeker configuration that includes three Seekers. Example: Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were all in a trine before SW and TC died.

 **Trans-scanning** \- is the mechanical process by which a Transformer's built-in sensors choose and examine a new alternate mode. The process of disguising themselves, camouflaging their robotic natures, is as ingrained and natural in Transformers as changing color is in chameleons. Immediately after arriving on a new world in its transition form, a Transformer begins trans-scanning to choose and generate a new exostructure/disguise appropriate to both its size/body mass and its new locale.

 **Beast mode-** is a term that is properly used to describe a Transformer's alternate mode when the alternate mode is of the form of an animal and has organic material integrated among the Transformer's mechanical form. Transformers would often initiate the process of converting from their robot mode by vocalizing the phrase "Beast mode!" ( This is seen mainly by me in Beast Wars but I have seen this mode, for example, in Rescue Bots when they go Dino)


	15. Section 14: Cussing

_**If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all.**_

 _ **These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed.**_

 _ **If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others.**_

 _ **Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)**_

 _Cussing: ( this isn't appropriate for most audience but the title gave that away):_

**Frag:** fuck/frick/etc

 **Scrap** / **Slag** : crap, shit

 **Glitch:** bitch/coward/crazy/insane (or a problem in the processor; a malfunction)

 **Aft** : ass


	16. Section 15: Technology

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Technology:  
_

 **Cosmitron-** a piece of Cybertronian technology of unspecified function. Whatever it does, it's vitally important to a Transformer's well-being, and the lack of one results in death.

 **Datatrax-** (also called data tracks) are the primary method of data storage used by Transformers. It is a universal digital format compatible with the Transformers' internal operating systems and both Cybertronian and Earth-based computing systems.

 **Self-regenerating molecular armor-** is a description of the armor layer of a Cybertronian exoskeleton. Any damage taken by it, up to 105 mm shells in the case of Scorponok, will heal fully if the energy is available. The armor can however be destroyed by high-temperature weapons equal to or greater than "a 6000 degree magnesium burn". This exostructure/skeleton is generated by the core protoform of a Transformer out of its own ultra-dense liquid metal mass and any nearby matter it can capture. It can be altered in mere moments when a trans-scan of a new alternate form is taken.

 **Subspace-** ( From what I know it usually means a storage in part of a Cybertronians body. For example where they store a data pad or a weapon) Also this is known as Transwarp. Transwarp means ( from TF wiki is the following) Sandwiched between the infinite universal streams that make up the multiverse, there is an expanse of nothingness that acts as a buffer between dimensions.

 **Burning Justice** \- refers to the mysterious power conveyed on some Transformers by positive psychic reinforcement—that is, by _belief,_ either from the subject's own self-confidence and righteous indignation, or the championing power of an adoring crowd cheering them on, or some other ambient psychic effect. The actual mechanism by which the beliefs are transmitted and converted into energy are unclear, and are often inconsistent between circumstances.

 **Idento-computer-** An idento-computer is an onboard control system that regulates a Transformer's identity.

 **Locking chip-** A locking chip is the Transformer component which implements stasis lock, a form of protective a locking chip, damage a Transformer can normally survive will instead kill them outright. It can only be safely installed or removed when a Transformer is in repair mode. Un-formatted protoforms do not have locking chips; this function is performed by the stasis pods locking chip.

 **Onboard computer-** are computers which are internalized within a Transformer, and assist them in maintaining their structures.

 **Radio ( Radio Transmitter)-** Radio is a means of communication used by Transformers and humans. A radio transmitter is a component of Transformer anatomy allowing them to communicate using radio, rather than sound.

 **Self-regenerating molecular armor-** is a description of the armor layer of a Cybertronian exoskeleton. Any damage taken by it, up to 105 mm shells in the case of Scorponok, will heal fully if the energy is available. The armor can however be destroyed by high-temperature weapons equal to or greater than "a 6000 degree magnesium burn". This exostructure/skeleton is generated by the core protoform of a Transformer out of its own ultra-dense liquid metal mass and any nearby matter it can capture. It can be altered in mere moments when a trans-scan of a new alternate form is taken.

 **Weapons Console-** A weapons console is a component required for a Transformer to access their weaponry. They're also used in general Transformer technology


	17. Section 16: General Misc

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _General/ ETC stuff ( Just items that really have no place in other categories):_

 **Energon** \- Cybertronians life blood If one is bleeding out, they may need an Energon transfusion. Also a food source, drank in a liquid form.

 **Tanks** \- Stomach

 **Vents/Venting:** "lungs", breathing, sighing. (used to stop the con/bot from over heating, since they do not need to breathe.)

 **Tattoos:** D-con/A-bot Insignias as well as other Cybertronian symbols like Predacons

 **Primus-** basically their god. (So god.)

 **Sensor nodes-** nerves

 **High-grade-** Basically alcohol drinking can get bots drunk. the stronger it's effects, and can over-energize, leading to symptoms similar to a drunk human

 **Brig-** prison or cell

 **Data pad-** book/ tablet/computer

 **Credits-** money/ monetary system of Cybertron pre-civil war

 **Callsign-** given name ( Although personally I haven't seen this used but it was on the TF wiki so it's been mentioned but not commonly used. ) Also is more commonly known as **Designation**

 **Designation-** this is the more commonly known term for what they call their names. like "My designation is Ironhide etc"

 **Berth:** quarters, bedroom/bed ( I have never seen it used in this context personally but it also can mean home/house, place of living)

 **By the Primes/the Allspark/the Matrix-** Oh my god! ;  
"_'s spark jumped in [their] chassis" ( I realize this is repeated but I thought that it would best to put it in both places)

 **Armor- plating-** Though the spark is the life of the Transformer, they are still made up of circuits and processors that are vulnerable. And years of warfare have left those circuits and processors even more vulnerable. To protect them, armor-plating is placed over their structures to preserve their vital functions. Though the armor-plating is not invulnerable, and can succumb with enough weapons fire, the armor is still more resilient than most things on Earth.

 **Activation Code-** are the phrases Transformers say to transform from one mode to another.

EX: the Maximals code is "Maximize!"

Predacons code is "(robot name) terrorize!"

 **Energy Signature-** Each Transformer has a unique identifying energy energy signature can usually be used to identify someone's faction. Certain substances or devices can mask a Transformer's energy signature from detection. The type of energy is unknown, possibly infrared. Drones have energy signatures,so an energy signature is not the same thing as a resonant spark signature.

 **Robot mode-** ( also known as bot mode) is the form that Transformers have outside of their alternate mode. Although generally a bipedal humanoid in shape

 **Predacons** \- are the equivalent to the Decepticons. depending on the show that is being watched makes the origin story differ so make sure that is looked up, but generally it is as follows: but they are mostly led by either Megatron or Predaking who is an ancient Predacon leader. Generally, they take the forms of Beast modes which is similar but not the same as what the Robot mode is. (term given to me by Creepertime172)

 **Maximals** \- are commonly related to the Autobots and the equivalent to them like who the Predacons are to the Decepticons. Both owe origin to The Great Upgrade and are primarily a civilian race of the Bots. Still differs on origins depending on show so be sure to look up the specific show to make sure you are following the right one (term given to me by Creepertime172)

 **Beast Mode** \- used to describe a Cybertronians alternate mode when it take the form of an animal and has organic material integrated in them as well with their mechanical form

 **The Great Upgrade** \- referenced by Optimus Primal while visiting the ruins of Iacon and was the upgrade form Autobot to Maximal. This would have turned Deceptions like Ravage into the animal form we all know him to be in. This emphasized their fuel efficiency from the reduced size

 **Micromaster** \- are Transformers with small and extremely fuel-efficient bodies. Some were created that way, others were created as ordinary Transformers (or guzzlers, as Micromasters sometimes call normal-sized Transformers) and rebuilt into Micromasters. Transforming into (usually) tiny cars, planes, and other vehicles, they are depicted as roughly human-sized in robot mode in most continuities. Some Micromasters are also Combiner


	18. Section 17: Language

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Language:_

 **Old Cybertronian/Primal Vernaular:** ancient and outdated cybertronian speak

 **Seeker cant:** Seeker tongue, a strange dialect of the average cybrtronian speak. Difficult to understand by most who AREN'T Seekers; almost entirely died out.

 **Old Malignus-** old Cybertronian language ( said to be like Portuguese)

 **Cybertronix-** modern Cybertronian spoken language

 **Neocybex:** Current cybertronian tongue. (IDW G1)

 **Chirolinguistics/Spoken Hand:** vaguely similar to human sign language, used to communicate nonverbally. Must be touching servos-to-servos in order to work, as it relies on "stimulating the nervecircuits in the fingers, wrist and palm of their conversational partner." Fairly common to know some spoken hand.

 **Praxian-** ( I don't have much since I have only read this and don't know if it is 100% official but for bots who are Praxian. like Prowl, this is what they also speak along with the current Cybertronian tongue)


	19. Section 18: Family, Bonding, Gender

**_If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all._**

 ** _These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed._**

 ** _If it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 ** _Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)_**

 _Parenting/gender/bonding:_

 _Family:_

 **Carrier-** mother

 **Sire/Oppi-** Father

 **Creator(s)-** parent(s)

 **Sparkling-** Infant ( in human terms or equivalent to) basically a baby Cybertronian

 **Pre-Form:** a spark/sparkling before it "hatches"—still incubated.

 **Cohort:** the generation of Protoforms—Bee and Smokescreen approximately share a cohort, for example, as do Optimus and Megatron.

 **Split-sparks:** siblings—a pre-form that splits in two and forms two separate individuals- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are split-sparks.

 **Youngling-** ( In human terms/ equivalent to) Child/ teen

 _Bonding:_

 **Courted-** girl/boyfriend

 **Courting-** dating

 **Bud/budding:** a new spark forming from an already-matured one.

 **Sparkmate-** Husband/ wife

 **Conjunx Endure-** same thing as a sparkmate ( examples are Chromedome and Rewind in More Than Meets The Eye IDW. This given to me by Knockout-Starscream, thanks for the help in improving the list 😁)

 _Gender:_

 **Femme-** female

 **Femm-ling-** girl or younger female Cybertronian

 **Mech-** Male Cybertronian

 **Mechling-** boy or younger male Cybertronian


	20. Section 19: Time

_**If you want more information please got to and type the word into the search bar and you find what you are looking for since the words are literally typed, for the most part, as they have it. Some words may not be added on there but they are used so please ask me if you are confused at all.**_

 _ **These are merely definitions, some may get lengthy but that is so it is easier to understand if it is a complicated term. Please enjoy and sorry for this long message before the terms, but it is needed.**_

 ** _I_** ** _f it is in parenthesis, (these thing here), it is not my own words and it is literally copied word for word from the TFwiki so none of the words, unless as stated before in parenthesis, are mine and they go to the respectful owners. They can all, for the most part) be found on the wiki and I have no claim on them except for the fact I am using them in this list here to help others._**

 _ **Enjoy!~ ( The bold will be the Transformers/Cybertronian terms that will be used. Any questions please ask and I will answer them best I can)**_

 _Time:_

 _( I feel that something on here as a term is spelled wrong but I can't find that it is wrong so if it is please let me know)_

 **Astro-Klick-** One earth millisecond

 **Breem-** One earth hour

 **Centi-Vorn-** 8300 earth years/100 Cybertronian Years

 **Jour-** one earth month (( A Cybertronian month would be roughly 7 earth months, but the calendar was modified when the 'bots landed on earth. 6.91666667 earth months would be one Cybertronian month exactly. Thank Primus for Calculators!))

 **Kilick-** 1 minute

 **Mega-Cycle-** 1 earth week

 **Micro-Kilick-** 1 earth second

 **Mellenna-Vorn-** 1,000 Cybertronian years

 **Milli-Vorn-** one million Cybertronian years

 **Nano-Klick-** One tenth of an earth second

 **Orbital-Cycle-** 1 earth year (see Vorn is you wish to know what a Cybertronian year is)

 **Solar-Cycle-** 1 earth day

 **Vorn** -83 Earth years/ 1 Cybertronian's Years


End file.
